1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for a direct blow molding. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for a direct blow molding suitable for a manufacturing of a liquid accommodating container.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet type recording apparatus, which is an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, does recoding by ejecting ink droplets onto a recording medium from a liquid ejecting head. The ink-jet type recording apparatus includes a liquid cartridge for holding ink, which is detachably mounted on the ink-jet type recording apparatus. The liquid cartridge supplies ink to the liquid ejecting apparatus while mounted on the liquid ejecting apparatus. US Laid-open patent application No. 2002/0154200.
It is considered that the liquid cartridge is manufactured by forming a liquid accommodating container made of resin in a resin case. In order to supply the liquid to the exterior of the resin case, it is necessary to form the liquid accommodating container so that a part of the container may be salient and the part is exposed to the exterior of the resin case as a liquid supplying part. Sometimes, bumps are provided at the outside of the supplying part to fix the supplying part to the resin case. It is desired to manufacture the liquid accommodating container at low cost having such shapes described above.